Learning To Love
by DaniCZJ
Summary: Anna feels mixed emotions about a sensual dream she had involving her sister. Soon after discovering Elsa secretly longs for her, Anna receives a lesson in more than just sisterly love. This is my first Elsanna story! Rated M for smut & D/s in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Anna" Elsa said gently, shaking her sister awake.

"Hmm…?" Anna mumbled sleepily, rolling away from Elsa's hand.

Elsa smiled. She knew Anna loved to hang on to those last few moments in the morning so she could stay asleep. _She is lucky_ _to not have the responsibilities I have as Queen. _Elsa sat next to Anna on the bed, "C'mon, wake up!" Elsa nudged Anna a little harder.

"Hmm, wha? Oh…" Anna sat up, rubbing her sleepy eyes. She blinked at her sister. "Good morning, Elsa."

"Good morning! I was starting to think you weren't going to make it for breakfast."

Anna chuckled bashfully. "Sorry. I was dreaming…I can't remember what it was about, but it was very nice."

"Don't you hate when that happens? Now then, how about we have some breakfast before I have to attend to my duties?" Elsa got off the bed and went to the door. Anna slowly got up and ambled after her as they proceeded to the dining room. Anna was lost in thought and walked right into Elsa when she stopped to pull out her chair.

"Oh, sorry," Anna apologized blushing. "I wasn't watching."

Elsa put her hands on Anna's shoulders and looked intently into her bright blue eyes. "Are you okay? You seem like something's up, and I'd hate to think I left you alone all day and you didn't get to talk to me about it." Anna meant so much to her! After all those years separated, she swore she would be there for her no matter what!

Anna lost herself in Elsa's gaze. _I was dreaming about my sister! _"Okay, now I know something's up," Elsa said, putting her hands to her hips." You didn't hear a single word I said, did you?" Elsa looked quizzically at her little sister, seeing an odd look in her eyes. "I just got a strange feeling. It's okay though. I think I'm still half asleep." Anna was very puzzled.

As they sat down to the table, their meal was served to them; rye toast with poached eggs resting on a bed of arugula and mushrooms and drizzled with Hollandaise sauce. Elsa proceeded to eat while Anna sat picking at her food mulling over her thoughts. _What is it about her eyes and when she touches me that makes me feel so strange? Why was I dreaming about Elsa like that? We're sisters and sisters shouldn't be romantically involved._

"Uh oh, I've lost you again haven't I?" Elsa shook Anna's shoulder. "Don't touch me! Haven't you heard of personal space?!"

Elsa leaned back in surprise at the sudden outburst. "What's wrong with you Anna?"

"Nothing's wrong with me. You are the one having the problem!"

Elsa got up from the table losing her appetite from Anna's sudden temper.

"After you eat why don't you go lie down and think about what's on your mind? We can talk about it when I get a break from my duties. I don't care what it is; I'll be here for you." A warm feeling swirled in Anna's stomach. "I'm sorry Elsa. I don't know what came over me." The Queen pushed in her chair before walking out the room; pausing once to glance back at her sister. _Feel better Anna._


	2. A Secret Revealed

After finishing her breakfast, Anna returned to her room and jumped back into bed, hoping to recapture the dream she had to better understand it. She tossed and turned for what seemed like hours trying to get back to sleep. Her mind was swirling with all kinds of thoughts and emotions she didn't fully understand. "Oh what's the use?" she said sitting up looking at the clock. _Only nine thirty? Elsa won't be free for another few hours. How do I explain to her my feelings and the dream I had? I wouldn't want her to hate me and think I'm some sort of sicko for having a sexual dream about her...__I know! I'll write a letter to Elsa, that way I might be able to explain things better! _Anna hopped out of bed and went to her dresser, opening the top left hand drawer. "Dang it, I'm out of paper!"_ Maybe Elsa has some in her room I can borrow?_

Still dressed in her light green nightgown she walked out her bedroom heading towards Elsa's room. She paused for a moment at the door, looking around to make sure nobody saw her, and then quickly she snuck inside. Anna noticed how surprisingly neat and tidy Elsa's room was compared to hers! She walked over to the drop front desk on the far wall; opening the top of the desk she looked for a few sheets of paper when a glint of sliver in one the cubbyholes caught her attention.

Anna grabbed ahold of the object and pulled it out. It was small book bound in nielloed silver. It was beautiful, but she didn't consider it special in any way until she opened it. The words she saw on the inside made her heart race: "_Diary of Elsa_"

She put the book back and closed the desk. _No, no I couldn't read that. It's Elsa's and it's private. She's my sister. I know there's nothing in there that she hasn't already told me…_"Or is there?" she said aloud.

Anna twirled her thumbs for a moment as she stood there thinking.

"Maybe just a few pages won't hurt."

Anna retrieved the diary taking it to the bed to get in a comfortable reading position. Sitting with pillows propped up behind her, Anna opened the diary. The first entry was a couple weeks after the great thaw. Anna found herself skimming through pages not really knowing what she was looking for.

She read Elsa's skeptical views and opinions on foreign leaders and dignitaries, also on members of the castle and their roles. As Anna turned another page her heart skipped a beat. She wrote about her sister as well. She gulped nervously. Despite how she felt about her, Anna was nervous to see how Elsa viewed her younger sister.

"_My sister Anna_," Elsa's entry began. "_I feel there's something very special about Anna. I don't know exactly what yet. Sometimes at night I sneak into her room and watch her as she's sleeping so peaceful. I wonder she dreams about? I don't want to wake her up, but I'd love to talk to her more. Every time we speak. We just keep getting closer." _

Anna let out a small gasp. "Elsa watched me as I slept! I wonder if she still does that." Anna started flipping through the pages in no particular order; realizing that each entry after that was about her.

"_As the colder months approach, I wonder if Anna would mind if I asked her to sleep next to me. I know she'd be warm, and I'd feel better having someone I love and trust next to me. Maybe I shouldn't. She might think it weird._"

"_As I hugged Anna today I stroked her red hair so soft. I wonder what her hair looks down there._" Anna blushed furiously. She remembered that day. Elsa did hug her much longer than she thought was necessary.

"_Your hair is red like firelight in the night. Gazing in your eyes, they sparkle like a finely cut blue topaz. Freckles flecked in myriad across your skin. You are a Temptress! I love the way you make me feel. Every day and night I think about you, the way your touch would feel against my bare skin. Closing my eyes I imagine your sweet lips ever so gently kissing mine, and I wonder; could this all be a magnificent lie? One can't feel a dream now can they. Oh, how I wish you were next to me. I love you Anna, more than you'll ever know!"_

Anna closed the diary, confounded by what she had read. Here she was having a difficult time about how she was going to explain her dream to her sister, and Elsa, come to find out, has an overwhelming appetency for her!

She got out of the bed forgetting to tidy it up. Her mind was full of conflicting emotions. She knew that she had betrayed Elsa's trust by reading her diary. She hadn't meant to read as much as she did, but curiosity got the better of her. At least now she has better insight about Elsa's inner thoughts. Anna put the diary back where she found it before exiting the room_. I have to tell Elsa what I did…I don't want to, but I have to! I hope she'll be understanding and won't get angry with me._


	3. Confession

As Anna waited in her room for Elsa to get a break from her duties, she dozed off and began to dream. This dream was totally different from the one Anna had that morning. She was not with her sister, she was her sister! She sat by herself in her room filled with a bone chilling coldness. She was filled with pain and a horrible pervasive loneliness that she wanted to run from, but couldn't. Her heart was engulfed in sorrow. Sorrow from being rejected, sorrow from being abandoned, and sorrow for being unloved. It was a horrible dream from which she could not wake herself.

"Anna! Hey, wake up! Are you alright?" Elsa was shaking Anna trying to awaken her. "C'mon, wake up, you're having a nightmare!"

"Noooo!" Anna cried out as she was jolted out of her depressive dream. Her eyes focused on Elsa's worried face. "Oh…Elsa…" Anna hugged hugged her back. "You scared me…it must have been a terrible dream. You looked like you were in pain." she squeezed Anna harder. Anna drew in a deep shuddering breath, feeling all the sorrow and loneliness being washed away by the feelings she now knew Elsa had for her. "It was sad. I was dreaming that I was all alone and I didn't have anybody!"

"Yeah," Elsa said, nodding, "I'm familiar with those dreams, but you're not alone, you have friends…and…you have me." Elsa smiled, looking into her sister's eyes. _Why did she say that_? Anna thought to herself? _Now I feel even more awkward telling her_.

"Thank you," Anna said simply. "I…I have something I have to tell you."

"Is this about what happened this morning? I apologize for leaving you at the table like that. I was upset and worried about you."

"Yes...well…no not really. I'm sorry Elsa, I didn't mean to, but I couldn't help it."

"What did you do Anna?" Elsa felt a horrible sensation in the pit of her stomach.

"It just caught my eye and when I saw what it was, I knew I shouldn't…I just wanted to know…" Elsa placed her hands on her sister's shoulders. "Anna, would you please just tell me what happened?"

"I'm sorry Elsa. I read part of your diary." Anna looked away from her, ashamed that she had betrayed her sister's trust. Elsa felt like she was going to be sick. Anna knew how she felt about her. _Maybe she feels the same about me? What if she doesn't? Please Anna, don't leave! I couldn't take a rejection like that from you! _In a shaky voice, Elsa said, "Oh…well, what did you read?" Anna didn't know what to make of Elsa's reaction. She figured she would've been angry, but she saw that Elsa actually looked worried. Her eyes had the look of a scared child about to have the most important thing in the world taken from her.

"I read some of things you wrote about me. Anna continued uneasily. Even though they were close for a while now, it felt like a wall had grown between them in a matter of seconds. Elsa remained still, clutching onto the bed sheets. Frost grew around her hands.

"The things you said about me they…were nice." Anna looked into Elsa's eyes noticing they were shimmering with unshed tears. "Elsa. You've been a wonderful sister and the best friend I've ever had! I love you, but I can't love you in a romantic way. I mean, it's just not natural for sisters, especially royalty like us to be doing things like that!"

"Oh Anna, didn't you know that sleeping together is a royal tradition that has occurred around the world over a thousand years?"

"It has?"

"Why yes of course. It was the only way to have pure royal blood running through the veins of their children."

Anna let out a gasp! "We're not going to have children are we?!"

Elsa couldn't help but giggle at Anna's comment. She gently placed a hand on her sister's cheek. "Of course not silly, we are both girls remember?" Anna stared blankly at Elsa. A flash of deja vu hit her. She hadn't experienced deja vu before and felt it to be a little creepy. _This is part of the dream I had!_

"Anna! Hello! Come back!"

"I'm here"

"Why do you keep drifting off like that?" Elsa said concernedly.

"Well…It was about that dream I had this morning and when you placed your hand on my cheek, I got a remembrance of it."

"A dream is what made you act weird all morning! What was this dream about?" Anna started blushing. "It was about us…doing things…romantic things. At first I didn't know how to feel about it, because I thought it was wrong, then I find out you have feelings for me that way and now you tell me it is normal for us to do that sort of thing. It was making me a little crazy."

"A little crazy," Elsa said with a smile.

Anna thought about it. "You're right and I'm sorry I read your diary. I didn't mean to betray your trust," she apologized again.

"Oh, Anna, it was one of those things I wanted to hide, but I secretly hoped you'd find out anyway. It scared me to think that when you found out, you would hate me and leave!" Elsa said as she dried her eyes. They embraced each other in a hug. "I would never leave you!" After what seemed like a minute, they broke the hug and looked into each other's eyes. "I love you!" They both said at the same time, and then giggled as they moved in slowly for a kiss. It was a bit awkward at first, neither having given a proper kiss in their entire lives, but they didn't care as they were drowning in their new found love for one other. After several minutes, they broke the kiss. "Wow!" Anna said. "That's part of what I dreamt about. It was much nicer in real life!"

"I never thought it would be that nice!" Elsa got up and started for the door

"Wh-where are you going?" Anna asked, puzzled. "Elsa stopped at the door and said in an amorous voice as she locked it. "I'm not going anywhere, but you, you are going to get out of that bed right now!" She obeyed her sister's order and got out of bed. She stood there in her nightgown and watched as Elsa walked towards her with a smirk upon her face. _This is it!_ Anna thought, feeling nervous with anticipation. _My dream is about to become a reality!_


	4. Punishment With Love

Elsa placed her hands on Anna's shoulders and stared into her bright blue eyes. "Do you really love me?"  
Anna was a little confused by her question. "Of course I do Elsa! You're beautiful and I-" Anna pause noticing a dour expression on her sister's face. "Continue on Anna." The redhead was a little hesitant, but continued her sentence.

"I love you for you, not just because you are my sister."

"Is that all?" Anna was not sure what else to say so she nodded her head slightly.

Elsa crossed her arms and turned her back to Anna. The Queen had built up sexual tension for quite some time. When she discovered Anna shared the same feelings, Elsa was not going to let this opportunity pass. She was going to get her release even if she had to use force!

"Now then, do you know how bad a girl you been today?"

Anna thought about this for a moment. She knew she read the diary, but things were better now between them, weren't they? "Umm…Just a little bit I guess."

The Queen quickly turned around and pointed a finger in Anna's face! "You were more than just a little bit my dear. First thing you act really strange and moody; making me worry about you. Then I find out you snuck into my room, messed up my bed, went through my things and read my diary! I think you deserved to be punished!" This was a side of Elsa she never seen before.

"You're joking right?"

"Do I look like I'm joking? Your panties…take them off!"

Anna let of a gasp. "Don't you think we're moving a little too fast? We did just have our first kiss."

Elsa grabbed Anna tightly by the arm. "Take your panties off now! I won't tell you again!"

"Ow! Okay! You don't have to be so mean."

"I will be if you don't do as I say!"

Elsa let go of her arm allowing Anna to reach under her nightgown and slide her silk panties down to her ankles before kicking them aside.

"Good girl. Now off with your gown." Anna did as she was told, not wanting to anger her sister.

Elsa stood there admiring Anna's nude body noticing how fair and full of freckles her skin was. Her red hair draped over her beautifully formed breasts partly covering her carnation pink nipples. Even her crotch was just how Elsa imagined it would be, a fiery orange!

_If only you knew the thoughts that I am having of you Anna! Our bodies tangled in sweat covered sheets while our lips are locked in kisses. Filled with passion's embrace you'll scream my name and I'll smile as I think of all my fantasies of you still un-met! _

Anna spoke breaking the awkward silence Elsa's ogling was causing. "Well, are you going to get undressed too?" Elsa snapped out of her little fantasy and looked at the clock. "I apologize, Anna. I don't have enough time for that. I still got business to take care of today and only limited time to attend to you, so let's get started shall we." Anna felt a little disappointed that Elsa wasn't getting undressed. "What do you want me to do?"

"First is your punishment and then you shall receive pleasure. Now turn around and bend over the bed." Anna did as instructed. She figured Elsa was playing a game, being forceful with her to get her excitement up. She was enjoying it until the realization hit her that Elsa was not playing! The Queen's hand flew down upon Anna's bare bottom with a loud smack; causing her to scream out in pain! "Ahhh! Elsa what are-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear you scream or say another word! If you do, your punishment will only get worse!" Elsa slapped her with a little more force. Anna tried to raise up, but Elsa place her left hand on her back, forcing her down on the bed. "You're not going anywhere!"

Anna clenched the bed sheets, putting part of them in her mouth to muffle her screams as Elsa increased the force and speed of her spanks. Elsa was really getting into it; ignoring the stinging sensation in her palm. She was immensely enjoying watching her sister wriggle about as each spank caused her cheeks to turn a deeper red hue; rippling and then returning to their delectable round shape.

Anna was sobbing profusely now which was a sign to Elsa to once again increase the force and speed of her spanks. In a futile attempt the redhead tried to kick and squirm to somehow escape her punishment. Her sobs turned into unmuffled bawling. Soon Elsa decided her sister had enough. She finished up with five blows to each cheek with as much force as she could muster up! The pain overwhelmed Anna as she began to wail franticly begging Elsa to stop!

With the spanking done, she let her go and watched as Anna slid off the bed and onto the floor sobbing loudly. Elsa got what she wanted from Anna, a complete surrender! She stood there painting as she wiped the sweat from her brow. Noticing Anna was starting to calm down a little, she bent down near her sister placing a hand on her head, stroking her hair.

"There, there, Anna. You know I would never do anything to hurt you, I love you! You were a bad girl and also I had to make sure you would always love me and never abandon me." Elsa grabbed Anna's hair forcing her to look at her in the face. "You don't have any plans of leaving me do you?" Anna in a weak whimpering tone responded with, "Uh-uh."

"Good girl. Now I want you to promise me some things, okay?"

"Mm hmm"

Elsa stood up leaving Anna to sob on the floor. "First thing, you are you love me and me alone. There shall be no more romantic feelings between you and Kristoff, you got that!"

"Y-yes"

"Second, you shall refer to me as your Queen and you shall obey all that I command you to do! Understand?"

"I do."

"You do WHAT?!" Elsa said as she gave her a slight kick in the leg causing her to whimper. "I-I do my Queen!"

"That's better. If you do not do as you're told, or if I see you loving up on Kristoff, your punishment will be much much worse than it was today! Now promise me you will do these things!"

Anna looked towards Elsa. She had no choice but to go along with her sister's wishes. She didn't want to experience the severe pain she went through again. Anna secretly wished she had never read the diary, never told Elsa she read it. Now she has become a slave to her sister and there was nothing she could do. Anna replied in a weak voice, "I promise my Queen."

"Oh Anna you made me the happiest woman in the world!" Elsa knelt down scooping up her still lightly sobbing sister and embracing her in a hug. "As promised I shall give you your pleasure." Anna remained silent as Elsa helped her to her feet.

"Okay my pet. I want you to get in bed and be a good little pillow princess." Anna did as instructed. She didn't care anymore what Elsa did to her. She lay there motionless as the Queen got on the bed and straddled her body. Leaning over her, Elsa whispered, "I love you Anna."

"I love you too my Queen." Anna replied in an almost non-existent voice.

Elsa smiled before placing kisses on Anna's neck. Slowly she moved her trail of kisses down to one of her breasts. Elsa licked the nipple with the tip of her tongue before giving it a hard suck. Anna moaned lightly. She continued sucking one breast, and then the other, making sure each one got equal treatment.

Elsa envisioned this moment for a long time. The only thing that disappointed her was the fact she could not lie with Anna for a longer period. Before leaving her breasts, Elsa gently bit one of Anna's nipples causing her let out a little squeal of pain. Slowly she kissed her way down to her navel before sitting up. "C'mon Anna, be a little more responsive and talk to me! I get the feeling you may not be enjoying this."

Anna wished she could enjoy her sister loving on her. It was not the same love she felt in her dream; this love was more forced and demanding. She was hurt mentally as well as physically. Maybe in time she could learn to enjoy loving Elsa this way, but until then she had to deal with it and go along with Elsa's wishes to avoid and further pain and punishment.

In her best romantic voice Anna exclaimed, "Elsa, my Queen. I can't stand it any longer; I want you to take me! Do what you want with me, I'm yours!" The Princess spread her legs apart offering herself to Elsa.

"Mmmm…So eager aren't we." Placing her hands on the sides of Anna's hips, Elsa leaned over kissing her sex before placing her lips on it; holding Anna's outer labia together as she ran her tongue between the two, up one side and down the other. The redhead started moaning at this new sensation.

Elsa continued tantalizing her with different motions. She licked around the outside before inserting her tongue, making circular motions around the inside of her opening. Anna was in ecstasy! The pain she experienced was being over shadowed by immense pleasure she never felt before! "Oh Elsa please don't stop!"

The Queen was immensely aroused by her sister! The sound of her sweet voice, the smell of her body, the way she tastes. A few months after the first time they finally reconnected, she wanted to be as close as they are now! With one hand, Elsa spread Anna's lips before going down gently sucking and flicking her tongue around her clit. The Princess started moving her body rhythmically as a response.

Feeling her orgasm was nigh, Elsa increased the speed of her tongue along with the pressure of her sucks. Anna panted and moaned frantically reaching her climax. "El-saaaaaa!" She screamed as her body stared convulsing as her orgasm hit her hard! After Anna calmed a little, the Queen sat up admiring the beauty that lay before her; breathing heavy, dripping wet with her legs apart.

"Anna, you got me all sticky!" She said as she got off the bed drying her hand and face on the bed sheet. Anna smiled as Elsa walked over placing a hand on her cheek, giving her a kiss. "You were remarkable my pet!"

"You were remarkabler!"

Elsa gave a chuckle. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Anna thought for a second. "My Queen."

"Good girl! Now you rest up and after dinner tonight you can have me for dessert!"

"Mmmm" Anna replied as she closed her eyes, exhausted from her sexually depleting experience. Elsa turned and headed for the door. She was overjoyed at the fact her and Anna made love for the first time. _Maybe I was a little rough on her, but I had to make certain that she would always be mine! At least now I can have her whenever I feel the need to. _As she opened the door, turning the lock again, she glanced back at the redhead passed out on the bed. "I love you Anna." She quietly said as she left the room.

Right after her spanking, Anna's dreams of romantically loving Elsa were shattered, but soon revived when she saw how passionate Elsa was at pleasing her. The way she made her body feel was like nothing she ever experienced before! Even after the severe pain that was inflected upon her, she still loved Elsa nonetheless.

Anna was excited about later that night and slightly worried that she might not please her sister to the extent that was done to her; the fear of what might happen if she did something wrong or accidently disobeyed. _Maybe Elsa will go easy on me seeing I am trying my best to learn to be her slave._ Anna fell asleep thinking of different things she could do to please her sister, that is, if she allowed it.


	5. A Night To Remember

Anna awoke a few hours later. Groggily she sat up on the edge of the bed, being made aware of the soreness of her bottom. Slowly she got up and made her way to the mirror to check out her butt, which was still slightly red and sensitive to the touch. _Ugh. I look awful! I hope I'm not going to be bruised. _Anna continued admiring her body for a little longer before deciding she needed to bathe and get ready for Elsa tonight. _I don't want to disappoint her._

Elsa sat at the dining room table. The food had already been served, but Anna was nowhere in sight. Concerned, Elsa asked one of the maids if she had seen her. "The Princess was bathing when I informed her dinner would be ready shortly, Your Majesty."

"Very well, I will wait a little longer before I start eating without her." Soon after she finished speaking, Anna came rushing into the room. "Sorry I'm late! I lost track of time."

"That's okay Anna. I was going to wait for you."

"Thank you my Queen!" Elsa blushed as the nearby maid gave Anna a peculiar glance. "Sit down Anna!"

"Oh right." Forgetting about her sore bottom, Anna plopped down in her chair. She let out a screech of pain as she jumped up jolting the table causing her water goblet to topple and shatter as it struck her dinner plate. "What's wrong Your Highness?!" The maid responded as she quickly rushed over. Anna feeling a little embarrassed made up a story. She couldn't say that Elsa gave her a hard spanking earlier now could she.

"When I sat down, I…saw a spider and it frightened me!"

"I understand your Highness. Spiders scare me too. I will clean this up and bring you out another plate."

"Thank you." Anna stood to the side as the maid picked up the shards of broken glass, wiping the table, and carried the ruined plate of food away. Tears started to well up in the Princess's eyes. She wanted this to be a perfect evening for her and Elsa, but so far she had made a mess of it.

Elsa noticing the tears forming in her sister's eyes stood up and went to her, hugging her. "Please don't cry Anna! Everything is fine, it was just an accident." Anna started to lightly sob as she spoke. "I'm sorry for ruining our evening together, my Queen!"

Elsa held her tighter in her embrace trying to comfort her. "You didn't ruin a thing and please don't call me your Queen in front of people. That's just between us in private." Anna broke their embrace to look Elsa in the eyes. "I understand. Are you sure you are not mad at me?"

"Of course I'm sure! Now relax and enjoy the rest of the evening. It is going to be wonderful!" Anna smiled. "I can't wait!"

The maid cleared her throat as she set the new plate of food and goblet on the table. "Dinner is served your Highness."

"Let's eat." Elsa said heading to her seat. "I hope you're hungry."

"I'm starving!" Anna replied as she gently sat down this time.

* * *

After finishing dinner, Elsa took a bath to get cleaned up for their romantic night together. Anna wanted to watch and maybe help Elsa clean herself, but the Queen denied her request.

The Princess lay on Elsa's bed impatiently waiting for her sister to finish. _What is taking her so long? She's been in there an hour already. Maybe I should check on her…I better not. I might get into trouble. Hurry up Elsa! Maybe she is making me wait on purpose._

The bathroom door slowly opened. Anna jumped up and saw Elsa provocatively standing there. Her platinum blonde hair was down, something Anna rarely seen. She wore a short red silk nightgown with black lace. Seeing Elsa dressed like this made Anna wish she would have worn something more romantic than her casual dress. Elsa started towards Anna, swinging her hips as she walked. "Anna…you're gawking!"

"Umm…Is that a bad thing?" Elsa gave her a light slap on the cheek. "No, it's not a bad thing and did you forget your orders already?"

"Sorry. My Queen." Anna was mesmerized by Elsa's beauty that she forgot what she was supposed to say. Suddenly Elsa grabbed Anna's body drawing it next to hers. Staring into her eyes, Elsa opened her heart to her.

"Anna…You don't know how long I yearned for this moment to be with you like this! The nights I fantasized about you and the times I wept at the thought of never having you. You are the flame that chases away the darkness in my life. I will always love you!"

The Princess didn't know how to respond. Hugging her sister tightly she said, "I will always love you too my Queen!" After a few seconds Elsa broke the hug and the two moved in passionately kissing one another. Anna placed a hand on Elsa's outer thigh, gently rubbing up and down before moving up her nightgown. _She's not wearing anything underneath! _

The Queen let out a small pleasurable moan as she put her arms around Anna's neck, deeply kissing her as she slowly guided Anna to the bed. The redhead laid down allowing Elsa to crawl on top of her. The kissing continued; tongues dancing and exploring each other's mouths.

"Anna," Elsa sighed as she moved her kisses down her neck as her hands fumbled through the fabric of her dress, trying to gain access to her hips. The Queen stopping what she was doing stood up and replied, "Okay Anna, you have got to get rid of that dress!"

_I knew I should have worn something different. _Anna thought as she started taking her dress off, only to have it become stuck over her head. Elsa smiled in amusement as she watched her ditzy sister struggle with something so simple. "Umm…A little help here…please…my Queen."

"Of course," After helping the redhead out of her dress, Anna immediately sat back on the bed hoping to quickly get past her embarrassing ordeal. "Shall we continue my Queen?" Seeing Anna was only wearing panties now, Elsa seductively removed her red nightgown tossing it aside. "We shall!"

Anna's eyes widened as she felt her breath get caught in her throat. She stared at Elsa's naked body which had the look of fine porcelain! "You're gorgeous my Queen," Anna managed to whisper as Elsa stood directly in front of her before pushing her back and crawling on top again.

"Now where were we…ah, I remember." Leaning over, Elsa continued placing passionate kisses on her neck. "Ooh" Anna let out a soft moan, closing her eyes. The Queen grabbed Anna's left hand guiding it towards her chest as she continued to cover her neck with burning kisses. Elsa moaned softly as the Princess rubbed and squeezed her breasts. The way her bare skin felt on hers, how she handled her, everything about Anna turned her on. Slowly she began to kiss towards Anna's cleavage.

Anna ceased fondling her breasts and ran her hands through Elsa's hair as her lips finally made it to their destination. Gently she started kissing and licking her left breast, while her hand worked on pleasuring the other. Anna moaned out loud, gently tugging at Elsa's hair. The feeling of her tongue swirling around her nipple making it erect, sent shivers down Anna's spine. Not having to experience severe pain first made her pleasure extremely enjoyable!

Elsa repeated the same process on Anna's other breast. She continued to orally pleasure her nipples a little longer before starting to kiss down Anna's stomach. The Princess whimpered softly as Elsa's tongue teased her belly button. Standing up, the Queen put her hands on her sister's hips, grabbing her panties pulling them off of her, leaving Anna naked on the bed.

Her hands immediately went to Anna's thighs, caressing them before crawling over Anna once again. Anna wrapped her arms around her pulling her down; wanting to feel their naked bodies against each other. She began kissing Elsa hungrily, wanting her so bad at this point!

Elsa took this as a hint and moved her hand down between Anna's legs feeling how wet she was. Anna just smiled and kissed her again. Elsa gently slid a finger inside her. Anna gasped in surprise, moaning and grabbing Elsa tightly. "You like that Anna?" Elsa said, adding another finger as she started pumping them inside. Anna whimpered, closing her eyes. "Ohh my Queen!" She moaned.

Elsa, going down again, kissed the insides of her thighs before pulling her fingers out and driving her tongue inside Anna. "Ooh, ugh!" Anna was grabbing and clawing at her bed sheets as she spread her legs more. Elsa moaned, swirling her tongue around inside her, licking all over as she rubbed her clit with her thumb.

Anna's breathing became noticeably heavier as Elsa crept her other hand up and rubbed her breasts. Thrashing her tongue around inside Anna, she began to writhe on the bed and was soon lightly thrusting her hips towards Elsa's face, wanting more!

"Oh Elsa, please don't stop!" Anna begged, completely taken over by ecstasy, feeling her orgasm coming on, "Please!" she whimpered. Removing her tongue she thrust her fingers back into the Princess. "I won't." Elsa said softly, extremely turned on by Anna's pleasurable sounds.

Anna squealed, grabbing a pillow and putting it over her mouth to muffle herself. Elsa smirked and ripped it out of her hands and continued rubbing her clit faster while thrusting her fingers deeper. "Mmmm," Elsa moaned softly and smiled as she saw how adorably distorted Anna's facial expressions were from the pleasure she was receiving.

"Uunnh! Elsaaa!" Anna nearly screamed as her orgasm washed over her causing her body to tremble. Elsa leaned back down to lick her clean. "Your turn my pet?" Elsa said as she lay down next to Anna on the bed. Anna was breathing heavily. "Just give me moment my Queen."

"Whenever you're ready."

When Anna felt she had calmed down enough she rolled over and climbed on top of Elsa. Anna grinned, kissing Elsa deeply, rubbing her breasts before moving down to Elsa's center, sliding two fingers inside her just as Elsa had done to her. The blonde closed her eyes moaning with pleasure into Anna's mouth.

The redhead thought it was hot the way she was making her Queen moan and so proud of herself at how wet she'd made Elsa. She wanted to do more. Gently moving down, she removed her fingers as she attacked Elsa's heated sex with her mouth; enjoying the way it tasted. Anna moved two fingers back inside her as she dragged her tongue up to her swollen nub, circling around it, driving Elsa crazy.

Anna began thrusting her fingers in and out, licking Elsa's clit before briskly rubbing it with her fingers. Elsa gasped as she arched her back; amazed at how great a job Anna was doing at pleasing her. "Unh! Oooh, Anna!" Elsa whimpered, as she grinded her hips on Anna's hand.

"Mm, that's it!" she moaned, as she felt her orgasm approaching, "Harder Anna..Harder..Uuugghh!" Elsa groaned loudly as she came. Her body was trembling as her hips eased down on their movements. Anna smiled, loving what she had done to Elsa!

The Princess went down licking Elsa, savoring her juices. When she finished, she kissed up her body before finally meeting Elsa's lips with her own again. Elsa moaned softly, sliding her arms around Anna, rubbing her back with her fingertips, kissing her passionately. The couple laid there a moment before getting cuddled up under the covers in a comfy spooning position, neither saying a word.

Elsa, with her arm around her beautiful loving sister, kissed the back of her neck every now and then. "I love you Elsa," Anna said softly as she started to fall asleep. The Queen nuzzled closer with a smile upon her face; both feeling the happiest they ever been in their lives!

* * *

**Due to present circumstances, I have not been able to update this story as quickly as wanted to.**

**I'm slowly working on the next chapter in my free time. Thank you for your patience! **


End file.
